


Cross My Heart

by Minzyk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minzyk/pseuds/Minzyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth will set you free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

Alfred eyed the other's smile with a flinch.

"Are you ready to be honest?"

Alfred would say he didn't know why those words struck fear into his very core, but he did. He knew exactly why goose bumps erupted on his skin.

The last fourty-five years was brought into his mind.

He wondered when his complusive lying started. He wondered when he stopped having a good night's rest. He wondered when was the last time he felt anything this strongly.

He wondered if he actually truly felt _anything_ before this.

"I honestly hate you."

His mouth was dry, his lips cracked. Alfred could've sworn the expression on Ivan's was pain, before it faded back to the small, mocking smile he seemed to wear as armor.

"I guess not."

 

 

 

 

"You don't hate me."

Alfred scowled.

"How could you know?"

The same emotionless smile.

Alfred wanted to cry.

 

 

 

 

No words were spoken this time. But eye contact had not been broken.

Alfred wondered if Ivan's eyes had always been such a beautiful color.

Ivan was trying so desperately to hold himself together.

 

 

 

 

The "accidental" touches had increased.

Alfred sought the other's skin with confusion.

Ivan seeked the other's touch like it was heroin. Every contact allowed him to survive for a few more seconds.

 

 

 

 

Ivan prayed.

Alfred continued to lie to himself.

 

 

 

 

Alfred was lying on the floor cursing. The tears flowed freely.

 

 

 

 

Ivan felt as if he was drowning.

 

 

 

 

"Love." Ivan whispered.

Alfred's eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

He didn't look at him.

Alfred ran.

Ivan didn't want to live.

 

 

 

 

"The truth will set you free."

 

 

 

 

Alfred looked straight into Ivan's eyes,"I don't love you."

Ivan felt sick.

"It'd be almost an insult to tell you I love you.

 It'd be the biggest understatement of the century.

 Whatever I'm feeling, it runs so much deeper than love. 

 There are no words that can properly convey what I feel for you.

 And it-"

Alfred paused to breathe deeply and closed his eyes.

"And it's definitely not hate."

There was a moment of silence.

Alfred hesitantly let his gaze meet the other's.

Then all that was felt was skin,

short, warm breaths,

desperation.


End file.
